


La valle delle farfalle

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: With all my heart [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance, four years later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Gilbert e Anna stanno vivendo la loro ultima estate ad Avonlea, entrambi partiranno presto per il college, dove riceveranno un’istruzione superiore. Gilbert farà il medico, come ha sempre sognato, mentre Anna è sempre più votata verso l’insegnamento, che vive come una sorta di vocazione. Preoccupato per la separazione dalla ragazza che ha sempre amato, Gilbert confessa a Sebastian le proprie preoccupazioni. Teme infatti che s’infatuerà di qualcuno o, peggio, che lo dimenticherà. Bash e Mary lo convincono così a confessarle ciò che prova.Partecipa alla Challenge “Ispirational words of wisdom... Wise old saying Challenge...” del gruppo “Boys Love – Fanfics & Fanarts world”.





	La valle delle farfalle

 

 

 

Volevo dedicare questa scritto a CressMorlet,  
senza la quale non mi sarei mai decisa a  
guardare “Anne with an E” e, di conseguenza,  
non avrei mai scritto questa storia.

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
>     
>   
> 
>    
>     
>  Domenica saremo insieme,   
>  cinque, sei ore, troppo poco per parlare,  
>  abbastanza per tacere, per tenerci per mano,  
>  per guardarci negli occhi.  
>  – Franz Kafka –  
>     
>     
>   

  
   
   
 

 

Col senno di poi, Gilbert Blythe avrebbe detto che era senz’altro merito di Bash se, in quella calda mattinata della fine di agosto, era sceso al torrente in cerca di Anna. Sul momento, un po’ anche per colpa dell’impazienza d’arrivare, la convinzione che fosse farina del suo sacco gli si fece largo tra i pensieri prendendo fin troppo spazio. La decisione era stata senza dubbio sua, si ripeteva mettendo rapidamente un passo avanti all’altro. Sebastian gli aveva soltanto dato una spintarella e, anzi, per essere onesti, non aveva detto poi molto se non un appena accennato: «va’ da lei!» al quale era seguito un non troppo sussurrato: «e non fare l’idiota» sputato al pari di un insulto. Bash non era mai stato uno che andava tanto per il sottile, si disse Gilbert stirando appena un sorriso divertito. Al contrario era una di quelle persone che finiscono col diventar famose più per il proprio caratteraccio che per le buone azioni che compiono, e Sebastian aveva un modo di fare che d’altro non era fatto se non dell’essere brutalmente sincero. Non aveva remore nel dire ciò che pensava e non per cattiveria, era semplicemente fatto così. Quando si trattava di Bash c’era passione in ogni cosa che diceva o faceva. Aveva la capacità d’eccitarsi anche per delle sciocchezze come la costruzione di uno steccato venuta a regola d’arte o l’aver arato un campo da cima a fondo, tutte attività che i primi tempi lo avevano soltanto fatto innervosire, ma che col tempo erano diventate il suo orgoglio. In quel non troppo celato insulto che gli aveva rivolto quel giorno, e che aveva non troppo abilmente mascherato da incentivo a sbrigarsi, Gilbert avrebbe scommesso che c’era passione a non finire, oltre che un affetto sconfinato nei suoi confronti. Ormai lo conosceva piuttosto bene e sapeva trovare sul suo volto anche la più piccola traccia di sentimento. Quella volta lo aveva guardato in una maniera un po’ tutta sua, di sbieco, con un sorrisino pronto a esplodere e, nei modi, il fare consapevole di chi è assolutamente sicuro di ciò che sta dicendo. Già e proprio su quello si ritrovò a rimuginare. Macinava ancora passi su passi, ma più andava avanti e meno certezze aveva. Secondo Mary, che l’aveva vista neanche un paio d’ore prima a Green Gables, Anna sarebbe scesa giù al fiume per trascorrere le ore pomeridiane in compagnia di quella natura che tanto amava e dalla quale si sarebbe separata di lì a poco. Quando l’aveva saputo, Gilbert non ci aveva pensato sopra troppo. Era uscito di casa e aveva iniziato a correre. Correre alla svelta e nonostante l’afa, con i pugni stretti di chi sa d’essere nel più grande ritardo della storia. In volto, un’espressione determinata fatta di labbra serrate e fronte corrugata. Era la volta giusta, se lo sentiva.    
 

Faceva un gran caldo ad Avonlea, in effetti era stata l’estate più torrida che si fosse mai vista sull’intera isola di Prince Edward. Ciononostante non gl’importava un bel nulla, non gl’interessava dell’aspetto accaldato che aveva, né del sudore della fronte o delle guance arrossate perché se avesse perso anche solo un altro secondo non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Di lì a una settimana sia lui che Anna sarebbero partiti per frequentare i rispettivi college, il che significava che se non si fosse dato una mossa l’avrebbe persa per sempre. Lei avrebbe frequentato una scuola femminile della Pennsylvania, in effetti il migliore che ci fosse in tutto il continente, almeno stando alle parole di un’orgogliosa Ms Stacy. Gilbert sarebbe invece andato a Boston dove avrebbe frequentato i corsi per prepararsi alla scuola di medicina. Si trattava di un percorso duro e dispendioso dal punto di vista economico, mitigato dalla borsa di studio che l’istituto gli aveva concesso una volta usciti gli esiti degli esami d’ammissione. L’agevolazione era importante e lo avrebbe alleggerito di tantissime spese. A dire il vero, però, niente di tutto questo lo aveva mai preoccupato. Non aveva problemi di denaro, specialmente ora che i terreni rendevano così tanto e poi era abituato al lavoro duro e studiare era una delle sue cose preferite al mondo, secondo soltanto alle sfide con Anna. Quindi non era realmente spaventato dalla prospettiva di dover faticare, era la separazione a impensierirlo maggiormente. Anna Shirley era l’unica persona che aveva mai amato e ora stava rischiando di perderla per sempre e tutto per che cosa? Paura? Codardia? In effetti non aveva una vera risposta a quelle domande, nonostante il molto tempo trascorso a rifletterci non sapeva ancora spiegarsi per quale motivo in tutti quegli anni non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di confessarle ciò che provava. Il temere un rifiuto non era una giustificazione valida, specialmente perché Mary continuava a sostenere che Anna fosse innamorata di lui. L’unica ipotesi valida sulla quale di tanto in tanto si ritrovava a ragionare riguardava il romanticismo. Gilbert definiva se stesso come un uomo ben poco romantico e in verità era proprio questo a sconfortarlo più di tutto, questo a fargli perdere la voglia di lanciarsi in un’accorata confessione. Di sicuro aveva una visione dell’esistenza più spiccia e pratica e di conseguenza ben diversa da quella di Anna, dalla cui bocca uscivano monologhi sulla vita e l’amore che doveva aver letto in un romanzo di Charlotte Bronte. Sì, Anna Shirley faceva monologhi su qualsiasi argomento e aveva un’idea romantica di qualsiasi cosa. Era convinta che persino uccelli e animali venissero travolti da grandi amori tormentati, e una volta o due l’aveva sentita parlare di quanto le margherite adorassero complimentarsi a vicenda, lodando le rispettive corolle di petali. Gilbert si era convinto di non poter contrastare con la sua immaginazione e con quel suo spirito forte e determinato che sì, tanto lo avevano colpito, ma contro al quale si sentiva meno di niente. Perciò aveva esitato, covando per anni un’ormai radicata paura che soffocava tutti i suoi più sani sentimenti. Che sarebbe successo se l’avesse delusa? Perché sarebbe sicuramente accaduto un giorno o l’altro, non poteva davvero evitarlo specie se si considerava che no, non era mai stato un romantico. E non che non si sforzasse di esserlo, al contrario aveva tentato più volte di sorprenderla, ma ogni suo tentativo risultava patetico. Spesso le regalava dei fiori, che lei si appuntava sul vestito o infilava tra i capelli e sembrava sinceramente contenta, il che avrebbe dovuto rallegrarlo. Se soltanto non fosse stato più che sicuro che era un vincere facile, dato che lei li adorava. Una volta aveva persino tentato di scriverle una poesia, che però era stata immediatamente bruciata nel camino. L’amava, ma la sua capacità espositiva finiva drasticamente lì. Altre volte si metteva invece di fronte allo specchio e tentava d’intavolare una confessione; le parlava del giorno in cui l’aveva incontrata per la prima volta e di come lo avesse colpito immediatamente, là sulla via per la scuola con quel buffo cappello calato sopra la testa e le lunghe trecce rosse. Ogni frase veniva tuttavia scartata con uno sbuffo contrariato e ogni volta si convinceva con sempre più forza che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Per troppo tempo se n’era detto sicuro, ma adesso era il momento giusto. Procedere in direzione del fiume era dunque la sola cosa sensata da fare.

 

A un certo punto del cammino, Gilbert fermò però i propri passi, indeciso sul da farsi. Nonostante i buoni propositi non era più tanto sicuro di quel che stava facendo. Al contrario, a ogni metro che guadagnava ripensava ai mille motivi per cui sarebbe stato meglio tornare indietro. Decine di motivazioni valide che avrebbe dovuto star a sentire, se soltanto il suo cuore si fosse deciso a collaborare. Già perché stava quasi per farlo, per tornare a casa, quando gli tornò in mente una conversazione avuta proprio con Bash e Mary qualche giorno prima.  
«E se si dimenticasse di me?» aveva chiesto a Sebastian, guadandolo come se stesse realmente cercando in quei profondi occhi scuri la risposta a tutti i suoi più tormentati dubbi. Questi però lo degnò appena di un’occhiata mentre uno sbuffo riempì il silenzio, sembrava avergli dato dell’idiota eppure ancora non aveva parlato. «Se conoscesse qualcun altro e s’innamorasse di lui?» aveva aggiunto, insistendo con quella teoria.  
«Quante sciocchezze, Gilbert, si tratta due situazioni completamente diverse» l’aveva redarguito l’attenta Mary, tutta presa a cucinare ma con le orecchie abbastanza lunghe da poter spiare la loro conversazione.  
«In che senso sarebbero diverse?»  
«Ma mi pare ovvio» borbottò lei, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Nel primo caso dovrebbe esserle accaduto qualcosa di grave perché si dimentichi di te, nel bene o nel male sei stato il primo pensiero di Anna negli ultimi quattro anni. Nel secondo, invece… beh, quella sarebbe tutta colpa tua.»  
«Ehi!» esclamò, irritato dalla prospettiva d’essere responsabile di una cosa del genere. L’aveva sempre trattata bene, come se fosse una regina mentre ora Mary sosteneva il contrario. Non poteva accettarlo.  
«Sicuramente conoscerà qualcuno» proseguì lei, mentre Bash alzava gli occhi al cielo «anzi, incontrerà molte persone là dove andrà. Ragazzi, insegnanti, amici e amiche. Persone interessanti, altre invece noiose. Anna è coscienziosa e dedita allo studio, ma prima o poi inizierà a sentire la necessità d’innamorarsi di un uomo che la ricambi e, soprattutto, che glielo dimostri. È una donna romantica e secondo te cosa potrebbe succedere quando troverà un qualcuno di attraente e magari persino d’intelligente? Un uomo che condivide le sue passioni per la lettura o la natura? Beh, te lo dico io cosa succederà. Succederà che lui la corteggerà e lei se ne innamorerà. E tu? Dove sarai tu a quel punto, Gilbert Blythe? Te lo dico io: di certo non a piangere da me» concluse Mary, puntandogli un cucchiaio di legno al petto e premendo appena. «Va’ da lei» aggiunse quindi. «E dille quello che provi. Dio solo sa se non è la volta buona che riuscite a combinare qualcosa.» E dopo averlo detto, Mary aveva ripreso a cucinare. Gilbert non aveva fatto che pensare alle sue parole per tutta la durata dei giorni successivi. Come un idiota sentiva che lei e Bash avevano ragione, ma ancora si era rifiutato di dar loro retta. Soltanto quel giorno, appena passata l’una del pomeriggio, la necessità di vederla e di dirle tutto divenne impellente. Finalmente il tempo era arrivato.  
   
   
   
 

*

  
   
   
   
Il sole risplendeva sulle acque placide del fiume creando meravigliosi giochi di luce. Immobile come stava a fissarne la superficie, Gilbert ebbe l’impressione che fosse fatta d’oro. Un pensiero che immediatamente dopo lo fece sorridere, quando si ritrovò a tentare d’immaginarsi tutte le possibili storie fantastiche che Anna sarebbe stata capace d’inventare. Magari avrebbe dato il merito di tanta bellezza alle fate o a qualche strana creatura che viveva soltanto per dorare le acque dei fiumi, o forse avrebbe lodato il sole ringraziandolo per il dono che faceva loro.  
«Anna» mormorò accentuando quel suo sorriso innamorato che, secondo Bash, gli dava un’aria da perfetto scemo. Ce l’avrebbe fatta? Si domandò nell’attimo immediatamente successivo mentre il sorriso si spegneva. Poi chiuse gli occhi e inspirò di modo da riuscire a ritrovare un po’ della calma che era andata perduta. La corsa lo aveva affannato più del previsto, il cuore batteva alla svelta e sembrava non riuscire a smettere di galoppare. Sentiva la testa leggera e lo stomaco in subbuglio, ma che si trattasse d’emozione oppure di paura davvero non se lo chiese. Si limitò invece a respirare piano e a intanto a perdersi nell’azzurro intenso del cielo che spiava attraverso le palpebre appena serrate. Era quello il posto, si disse a un certo momento prendendo un ennesimo profondo respiro che ormai l’aiutava in ben poco. Quello era terrore bello e buono, ma ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro: un altro passo e lei lo avrebbe visto. E da quel momento in avanti il mondo così come lo conosceva sarebbe cambiato.

 

Faceva un gran caldo in riva al fiume, uno di un tipo che si appiccicava alla pelle e annebbiava la mente. Eppure era una giornata bellissima, carica di quell’atmosfera particolare che sa di fine dei giochi e che soltanto i pomeriggi della fine d’agosto sono capaci d’avere. Gilbert Blythe lo comprese soltanto allora, mentre il refrigerio dell’acqua lo faceva sentire meglio e il respiro si tranquillizzava, sarebbe finita adesso. E per quanto potesse sforzarsi, non c’era niente che da fare. Qualsiasi fossero stati i sentimenti di Anna e che lei lo ricambiasse o meno sarebbero stati comunque costretti a separarsi. Di conseguenza, dichiarare reciproco amore a cosa sarebbe servito? Avrebbero comunque vissuto lontani, non avrebbe potuto incontrarla tutti i giorni e andare a scuola con lei al mattino, non avrebbe neanche potuto raggiungerla giù al fiume nei pomeriggi di domenica. E nemmeno regalarle dei fiori o fare a gara a chi ricordava più stati del mondo. Come avrebbe fatto a vivere senza di lei? Avrebbe ricordato il suo sorriso? O si sarebbe dimenticato persino del tono della sua voce? Sarebbe stato capace di risentire nelle orecchie la forza dei suoi ragionamenti? E la bellezza delle poesie che componeva? Gilbert credeva vivamente di no e perciò si disperò, perché soffriva alla sola idea di doversi privare di tutto quello. Sebbene sapesse che non era una tragedia, si sentiva morire lo stesso. Doveva andare da lei e memorizzare ogni cosa, non aveva altra scelta se non muovere quel passo in avanti perché si trovava di fronte all’ultima occasione. L’ultima per dirle tutto, l’ultima per stare da solo con lei. L’ultima per sentirla raccontare una delle sue fantastiche storie. Avrebbe dovuto dar tutto lì e adesso, in riva a quel fiume, alla fine dell’estate poiché di lì a pochi giorni i loro echi sarebbero stati in balia del tempo.

   
Nessuno ad Avonlea era sicuro di dove Anna Shirley andasse durante i momenti di completa libertà da studio e lavoro a Green Gables, Marilla era certa che sprecasse energie preziose a fare cose sciocche come seguire scoiattoli o stanare conigli nelle rispettive tane, la signora Lynde invece era convinta che avesse un qualche spasimante segreto che incontrava nel fitto del bosco, così che nessuno potesse spettegolare su di loro. Ed era anche sicura che fosse quel bracciante francese che aveva sempre tra i piedi ogni volta che andava a trovare Marilla, ma non una di queste ipotesi corrispondeva al vero e questo perché nessuno aveva idea di che cosa realmente passasse per la testa di Anna Shirley Cuthbert. Nessuno, tranne Gilbert Blythe ovviamente. Era stata lei a portarcelo, un freddo mattino di molti anni prima e da quel giorno, quello, era diventato il loro luogo speciale. Di sicuro era incantevole, ma non era per questo che lui lo amava. Era l’unicità a renderlo meraviglioso. Il fatto che fosse un qualcosa di loro che nessuno mai avrebbe scoperto. Ebbene questo bellissimo posto si trovava, per l’appunto, lungo quel fiumiciattolo che separava in due imperfette metà le campagne attorno ad Avonlea. C’era un punto in cui si creava un’ansa naturale e la riva s’incontrava già col fitto del bosco, dove non c’erano radure ma solo una schiera di alberi, piegati sul pelo dell’acqua. Nessuno ci andava mai fin laggiù, di certo non la signora Lynde o Marilla che si tenevano discretamente lontane dalla vegetazione selvatica. Lui era l’unico a esser stato invitato e per anni aveva evitato d’assecondare la convinzione di Mary, secondo la quale quello era il segno palese che Anna ricambiava il suo affetto. Col senno di poi, naturalmente, le avrebbe dato ragione ma per tanto tempo non aveva voluto nutrire troppe speranze. A ogni modo era certamente lì che l’avrebbe trovata e infatti era lì che sedeva, stava distesa sull’erba fresca ed era riparata dall’ombra di un grande albero, teneva la schiena poggiata al tronco e aveva un libro aperto sulle ginocchia dal quale leggeva, ma solo di tanto in tanto. Piuttosto spesso levava lo sguardo a cielo e mormorava parole che parevano incomprensibili. Chi come lui la conosceva bene sapeva che stava citando quelle pagine a memoria, Jane Eire naturalmente. Con tante volte che lo aveva letto non si era mai stancata di cominciarlo dall’inizio. Spesso lo sfogliava e basta, quasi fosse domata del semplice gusto di tenerlo in mano oppure lo recitava. Ed era esattamente ciò che stava facendo in quel momento, col volto levato verso il cielo azzurro citava interi paragrafi e intanto giocherellava con dei fiori di violetta e portulaca, intrecciandoli al punto da farne una corona. I capelli, solitamente legati in due trecce, erano sciolti e venivano piacevolmente agitati dal vento. Lo stesso gentile soffio di brezza che ora le aveva fatto ricadere un ciuffo davanti alla fronte. Oh, quanto era bella, pensò Gilbert con un sospiro. Lo era da sempre in effetti, ma lui aveva la sensazione che tutte le volte che la incontrasse avesse guadagnato qualcosa in grazia ed eleganza. E poi adorava guardarla mentre leggeva, la trovava buffa e affascinante al tempo stesso. Arricciava le labbra oppure corrugava la fronte e faceva strane espressioni con la punta del naso.

«Anna Shirley Cuthbert, sapevo che ti avrei trovata qui.»  
   
Parlò sorridendo, con quel suo ghigno sghembo che non era mai davvero riuscito a far presa su di lei e che non vi riuscì neppure allora. Anna non sollevò subito lo sguardo, forse distratta com’era dalla lettura si accorse della sua presenza soltanto qualche istante più tardi. E fu esattamente a quel punto che i loro sguardi s’incontrarono. Lei che adesso si era voltata appena e che aveva sollevato il viso in sua direzione, sorrideva in quella maniera tutta sua che la rendeva ancor più bella. Era solare, energica, sincera e pareva carica di quella che sembrava gioia allo stato puro. Felicità, davvero? Per lui? Perché lo aveva visto? E c’era anche dell’amore, forse? Oh, lo avrebbe tanto voluto ma invero mai avrebbe osato sperarlo.  
«Gilbert!» esclamò, alzandosi con uno scatto. Non badò ai fiori e al libro che caddero rovinosamente a terra e non si preoccupò neanche del caldo o del vento che le aveva fatto ricadere i capelli sul davanti, oscurandogli quasi del tutto la vista. Semplicemente si levò di scatto correndogli incontro e, dopo che lo ebbe raggiunto, l’afferrò per una mano trascinandolo con sé sotto l’ombra dell’albero. C’erano così tante cose che avrebbe desiderato dirle che nessuna riusciva per davvero a prevaricare sull’altra. Troppe, al punto che sapeva soltanto tacere. L’unica cosa che ebbe il coraggio di fare fu di scostarle le ciocche rossicce dal volto, scoprendo i suoi meravigliosi ed espressivi occhi.  
«Attenta, Anna Shirley, se non guardi dove vai rischierai di cadere.» Lei sgranò lo sguardo, arrossì appena tra le lentiggini e quindi sorrise di nuovo, questa volta in maniera diversa, più forzata. Era imbarazzo, il suo? Davvero non sapeva e quel silenzio che lentamente li avvolse non fu affatto d’aiuto. Era un non parlare strano che sapeva di sguardi abbassati e mezzi sorrisi. Un silenzio che poi tanto silenzioso non lo era, dato che il cinguettare degli uccelli faceva un gran baccano e che il ruscello non la smetteva neanche per un istante di gorgogliare. Anna e Gilbert, però, seguitavano a non dirsi niente e a fissarsi. A bocche serrate, a far davvero nulla se non godere della reciproca compagnia. E con, in testa, il martellante pensiero che fosse tutto perfetto anche così. Per quanto avesse da dirle, il loro semplice starsi accanto lo faceva sentire in pace con se stesso. Ovviamente e dato che Anna era fatta soprattutto d’imprevedibilità, quel silenzio venne spezzato. Fu lei a prendere parola e, oh, sarebbe sempre stata la più intraprendente dei due, ne era sicuro.  
«Sono così contenta che tu sia qui» esordì, ma non aveva la voce fioca come c’era da aspettarsi da una donna emozionata. Al contrario era acuta e squillante, esprimeva gioia. E Gilbert avrebbe desiderato chiederle che cosa la rendesse tanto felice, ma come uno stupido si ritrovò a fissare le loro mani ancora intrecciate. Anna aveva accentuato la stretta e di tanto in tanto il pollice s’azzardava ad accarezzargli il dorso della mano. Sentire il suo calore era una meraviglioso, così come percepire il profumo nelle narici o il respiro caldo. Era inebriante, un qualcosa di già conosciuto e paradossalmente di nuovo. Credeva di non essersi mai sentito così in sua presenza, forse c’entrava con la consapevolezza. Il trovarsi in quel momento e in quel luogo preciso e a pochi giorni dalla partenza aveva dato a entrambi la possibilità di godersi appieno ciò che provavano.  
«Non sai davvero quanto io sia felice che tu sia venuto, in effetti speravo d’incontrarti prima di sabato. Restare da sola però sta diventando sempre più difficile, Marilla non mi lascia un attimo e io ho così tante cose da fare…»  
«Anch’io a dire il vero» annuì lui, balbettando un poco «cioè, anch’io speravo d’incontrarti. Sai, c’è una cosa che ti devo dire e dovrei farlo da un po’ di tempo, ma non ne ho mai avuto il coraggio. Temevo di non essere all’altezza della situazione e un po’ ne sono convinto tuttora, però considerata la nostra partenza e il tempo in cui rimarremo separati, temo sia diventato necessario.»  
«All’altezza della situazione?» ripeté lei, con fare sorpreso.  
«Sì, insomma, se fossi un po’ più come te riuscirei a trovare le parole giuste da dire, quelle più belle e di sicuro le più adatte. Però non sono uno scrittore, né un poeta e quindi temo dovrai accontentarti di queste. Anche se è pessimo da parte mia, il credere che la mia scarsa capacità oratoria possa esserti sufficiente.»  
«Ah, ma quante sciocchezze, Gilbert Blythe. Quante sciocchezze in una singola frase» tuonò Anna, con aria furente. Incredibile. E sì, lei lo era sempre, ma quando s’arrabbiava diventava ancora più bella. E in quel momento lo era per davvero, arrabbiata e bellissima. Sì, ancora gli teneva la mano e le loro dita erano ancora intrecciate le une con le altre, ma nel suo sguardo non c’era più la stessa dolcezza. Pareva sul punto di fare una sfuriata, perché teneva la bocca serrata e aveva corrugato la fronte. Aveva forse detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Davvero non capiva.  
«Sei veramente uno stupido!» urlò, scostandosi bruscamente. Era sicuro che l’avrebbe vista andar via, ma non fu questo che invece iniziò a fare. Al contrario restò ferma a pochi passi da lui, aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e puntava i piedi per terra.  
«Se pensi che tu mi piaccia per come scrivi o per la tua capacità oratoria, allora dell’amore non hai capito davvero niente. Perché il mio amore per te non c’entra nulla con i tuoi voti o la tua intelligenza. Si amano le persone, si ama l’impegno che ci mettono a fare le cose, si amano gli sbagli e come li si ammette e si amano anche gli errori e la maniera in cui si correggono. E io, oh, io sono assolutamente convinta che debba essere così anche il nostro amore, visto che è per questo che ti amo e non perché sai scrivere poesie. E tu dovresti amarmi perché non so spaccare la legna o batterti nelle corse a cavallo, ecco.» Una volta che ebbe detto questo, Anna ricadde a terra. Si sedette a gambe incrociate però distante da lui, appena un po’ lontana. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e incrociato le braccia al petto e teneva il viso voltato da un lato, non pareva essere intenzionata a rivolgergli la parola. Dal canto proprio, c’era da dire che Gilbert non si sarebbe aspettato niente del genere. Anche se, a pensarci, era perfettamente da Anna il prendere le situazioni in quel modo e in effetti non trovava poi strano che si fosse dichiarata per prima. Era quel tipo di donna che va determinata per la propria strada e non bada certo a ciò che si dovrebbe o non dovrebbe fare. In fondo, l’amava anche per il coraggio che aveva e per quanto riusciva a sfidare certe convenzioni e a distruggerle o esaltarle, a seconda di ciò che le dettava il cuore. Anna era fatta così e adesso, in quel suo sembrare testardamente decisa a non rivolgergli la parola, lui l’amava un po’ di più.

 

«Perdonami» le disse, azzardando a prenderle una mano e a portarsela alle labbra, in un bacio lieve e dolce. Un gesto che la fece arrossire vistosamente, colorandole le guance di un color fragola che stava decisamente bene tra tutte quelle lentiggini. Un bacio a fior di pelle, in effetti una cosa da nulla che però riuscì a sciogliere tutta la sua rabbia apparente. Poco più tardi, un timido sorriso increspava le espressioni di lei e fu quello a dargli il coraggio per poter proseguire: «Ero convinto che una mia dichiarazione non sarebbe mai stata alla tua altezza, tu scrivi così bene e sapresti citare quel libro a memoria. Di certo hai una conoscenza più approfondita della mia in quanto a letteratura e credevo che dopo tutto quel che avevi letto o immaginato con la tua testa, non te ne saresti fatta niente di una mia sciocca e banale dichiarazione d’amore. Non volevo ferirti e mi dispiace, però sì, è vero: io ti amo. A dirla tutta, sono innamorato di te fin dal primo giorno in cui t’ho incontrata. Ricordi? Non mi volevi rivolgere la parola e dovetti rincorrerti per farti dire come ti chiamavi e me l’hai detto soltanto dopo che abbiamo varcato la soglia della scuola.»  
«E io ti chiedo di nuovo scusa per quel mio comportamento» annuì, seriosa come se fosse ancora dispiaciuta dopo tutto quel tempo, quasi fosse realmente importante. «La verità è che mi avevi colpito e che anche tu mi eri piaciuto, ma non sapevo proprio come comportarmi e poi nessuno era mai stato tanto gentile con me, tu invece neanche sapevi chi fossi e già mi sorridevi. Questo mi confuse.»  
«Eri bellissima, non potevo che sorriderti» ammise Gilbert, baciandole di nuovo il dorso della mano e facendole sbocciare finalmente un altro sorriso.  
«Sai di cosa mi sono convinta?» domandò lei a un certo punto, interrompendo il loro gioco di sguardi. Anna gli aveva permesso di sedersi al suo fianco e ora stavano stesi sull’erba fresca con la schiena appoggiata al tronco dell’albero, lui le teneva la mano e lei sospirava. Avrebbe potuto trascorrere in quel modo tutta quanta la vita, pensò, ma a un certo momento si era rizzata su se stessa e lo aveva guardato con quel suo fare sognante, sembrava intenzionata a dire qualcosa d’importante.  
«Ho sempre pensato che fra me e te non poteva che finire in questo modo, oh, non credi sia esaltante il pensare che fossimo destinati? Come un eroe e la sua amata che dopo tanta sofferenza riescono finalmente a baciarsi? Due persone separate dalla vita o magari dalla guerra o da una famiglia contraria, come Giulietta e Romeo.»  
«Speriamo non finisca alla stessa maniera, però» le rispose, ridendo appena.  
«Certo che no, ma non è questo che importa. Loro erano destinati, esattamente come noi perché credo che siamo nati proprio per questo e che se io non fossi stata adottata dai Cuthbert ci saremmo incontrati comunque, prima o poi, in un modo o nell’altro.»  
«Il tuo ragionamento non fa una grinza, Anna, dimentichi soltanto che fra una settimana ci separeremo e una volta che saremo divisi cosa ne sarà di noi? Ti sentirai ancora destinata a stare con me fra sei mesi o un anno?»  
«Saremo sempre gli stessi, Gilbert» annuì lei con decisione e questa volta fu Anna a baciare il dorso della sua mano, facendolo tremare appena. «Innamorati e destinati a stare insieme, divisi soltanto nel corpo ma mai nello spirito. Questa sarà la nostra valle delle farfalle.» *  
«La nostra cosa?» domandò Gilbert, sbigottito.  
«Me l’ha detto Ms Stacy e io credo che sia perfetto per noi. Sull’isola di Rodi ogni estate milioni di farfalle si radunano in una valle, nessuno dice loro di farlo, semplicemente volano fin lì perché è così che devono fare. Questa sarà la nostra valle delle farfalle e ogni estate torneremo qui perché è il nostro destino. E anche se il tempo sarà poco e volerà via al pari di una domenica pomeriggio, noi ce lo faremo bastare. Perché saremo insieme e soltanto questo conta.»  
   
Sì, Gilbert la baciò allora, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Baciò la sua domenica, la sua valle delle farfalle dalla quale sarebbe sempre tornato. E intanto che lo faceva la teneva stretta e nel mentre lei si lasciava andare appena, ricambiando il bacio. Gli si aggrappò alle spalle e sospirò il suo nome, in un mormorio lieve. Baciarla era stupefacente, meglio di come se l’era sognato. La sensazione che ora gli stringeva il cuore e chiudeva lo stomaco era terribile e meravigliosa al tempo stesso. Si sentiva agitato e in pace con se stesso, il balia dell’oscurità e prigioniero della luce più bella che esistesse. E questo non soltanto perché l’amava, ma perché sapeva che Anna aveva ragione: si sarebbero sempre ritrovati perché era così che doveva succedere. Ora vedeva le cose più chiaramente e non aveva paura. Non temeva nulla, né la lontananza o chissà quali altri uomini che gliel’avrebbero portata via. Adesso sapeva e altro non avrebbe atteso se non fare ritorno nella loro valle delle farfalle. Lui e Anna.  
   
   
   
   
   
**Fine**  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *La valle delle farfalle si trova nell’isola di Rodi, in Grecia. Ogni anno, in agosto, le farfalle invadono la valle per riprodursi. Si dice che siano attratte dagli alberi di Zitia, che producono un’uva aromatica. Trattandosi di un fenomeno naturale, ho ritenuto che in quest’epoca qualche entomologo o naturalista possa aver già osservato il fenomeno, riportandolo su un libro. Non ho trovato però alcun riscontro a riguardo, pertanto le cose che dice Anna sono di mia fantasia.
> 
> Ho scritto la storia di getto e dopo averci pensato qualche settimana, ma ho finito con l’incasinarmi con la sintassi (che ho cambiato rispetto all’ultima storia che ho scritto – questo lo dico per chi mi segue abitualmente ovviamente), spero che il risultato sia perlomeno decente.  
> Intanto ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto fino a qui.


End file.
